Poetry aka Dumbledores cooky Idea
by missunderstoodchild
Summary: This SLASH! Dumbledore has an idea and makes all the students do some form of artwriting, drawing, painting,or something else and has them turn it in for a grade and contest. When Harry wins for Griff., something is learned


disclaimer-NOT mine...never will be...pouts oh well  
A/N- the poems in here are from this website-http: i thank the people who wrote them...their poem gave me such inspiration that I had to use it...so thank-you who ever you are... there are two seperate poems put together... the song is "head over heals" by Alanis Morissette  
Warnings-THIS IS SLASH! THAT MEANS MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS! you've been warned

Poetry  
A.K.A.  
Dumbledores cooky idea

The headmaster was at it again. This time the old cook decided to do an art contest. All the students had to do something artistic-sculpt, paint, draw, write poetry, a song, or a short story-and turn it into their head of house. The best could either be shown or read or not, it was up to the artist or author. Many found this to be stupid and appalling, and most believed that a certain blond Slytherin would be protesting the loudest. All were surprised when he nodded quietly and went straight to work, spending all his free time locked in his bedroom, doing whatever he was submitting.

Now, there was also the case of a certain green-eyed Griffindor that we all know and love. He also threw himself into his "artistic creation" with much enthusiasm. He was often found in the library or out at the lake scribbling furiously in a little notebook, erasing or muttering under his breath. He often got caught in class and detention, which he ended up writing during anyway.

The day of turning in the wonderful creations arrived with many people hurrying to scribble something down, so as to not receive a failing grade in all classes. Many made hasty sketches of themselves and their families, or a short poem about something stupid. There were very few who were ready to turn something in.  
As teachers went around to collect the works, murmurs were heard about Malfoy who had a canvas, but would let no one see it. And Harry who would let no one read his writing, repeating that it sucked. Soon all were collected and the teachers were taken to the teachers lounge and given the day to grade and go over all the works.  
All the students were told to amuse themselves for the day, so many went outside to the lovely March weather, setting up games of quidditch or wizards chest, or just sitting, relaxing and talking. But not Harry Potter. He was in the library finishing all of his neglected homework and catching up. He worked all through the day and was soon successfully caught up. He was done just in time to get to dinner for the results.

Many people were already sat at the huge tables in the great hall, some looking excited, some looking utterly bored. Harry walked in and took a seat and the end of the Griff table and set his head on the table and his book on his lap, and began to read the book of Edgar Alan Poe's poetry (one of my fav. poets). He barely noticed the arrivals of everyone else or that food had suddenly appeared on the table until Ron jabbed him.

"Hey, why is Malfoy staring at you?" he asked in his normal loud whisper.

"Is he?" Harry said distractedly.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked, annoyed at being ignored.

"Huh? What? Oh, oh nothing."

Suddenly, the hall went silent and Harry was forced to mark his page and look to the aging headmaster.

"Ladies and gentleman. After a long day of careful consideration, the professors and I have reached a decision. There has been one, and only one, winner form each house. They will either decide to present their work or not. Now just because you didn't win, doesn't mean that your work wasn't wonderful, so please don't think that. And now, without further ado, Professor Flitwick will announce they Ravenclaw winner."

The very short charms professor stood up in his chair in said in a very squeaky voice,"It is my honor to inform you that Mrs. Lovegood is the winner with her lovely song. Mrs. Lovegood?" His eyes looked at hers in question.

"I would like to sing it professor."

"Oh please do! It is really quite lovely," he said stepping down.

Luna made her way up to the front of the hall and took the sheet from professor Flitwick. She looked out over the crowd and her eyes landed on Ginny Weasley for a moment before she looked down. She kind of hummed and then began to sing. Her melodious voice carried through the hall and everyone except Harry, who had her sing, looked quite shocked.

_**I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it **_

_**You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was **_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault **_

_**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service **_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault **_

_**You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience **_

_**You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long **_

_**I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now **_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault **_

She walked quickly back to her seat when a huge round of applause rang through the halls. Harry, knowing how in love Luna was with Ginny, also knew how hard it had been for Luna to do that. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the old head master stood once again.

"Now, Madam Hooch for Hufflepuff."

"I have the pleasure of saying, Mr. Rondo." An unfamiliar boy stood up, looking quite pleased with himself and strutted towards the stage.

"Mr. Rondo, I take it you would like to show it?" Madam Hooch said.

"Why yes."  
He swept the paper from her hand and showed it to everyone. It enlarged big enough for everyone to see. It was a fairy, gone bad. She had surprisingly bright purple eyes and a seductive smile, and there was barely anything on her body. Professor McGonagal looked at it with distaste and all could tell she thought others were better, but you had to admit, the kid had talent, if put to better use.

"Next, Professor Snape for the Slytherin," Professor Dumbledore said, just standing up.

"Draco Malfoy," was all he said before turning his onyx orbs to the blond in question. His head snapped and the student and teacher seemed to have a moment. Then Draco silently nodded and stood. He walked towards the front a gently took the canvas and turned. As he did, the image was enlarged up on the wall. It was a painting, of two bodies intertwined in a lover embrace. While the Hufflepuffs had seemed more like porn, this seemed sweet and kind of romantic. You couldn't really make out much, just four feet, four legs and hands, but he most stunningly clear image was a pair of eyes. Bright green eyes, to be exact. And they seemed to be staring right at Harry

Draco slowly covered it again and slowly walked back to his seat. His head was bent, but Harry still notice the slight twinge of pink, signifying a blush. Harry was so involved in the captivating blond, that he only looked up when he heard his name being called. he snapped his head up and looked at Professor McGonagal. She was looking at him expectantly. Well, not being one to stand out, and knowing he'd be hounded later if he didn't read it now, he slowly made his way up to the front of the room.  
Taking a deep breath, he began to read the words from his heart.

_**I sit here in the night  
Staring into the heavens above.  
Wondering if I'm lucky enough  
To be given your love. **_

_**Even though I met you  
Just a few days before.  
I have learned so much of who you are  
And thirst to learn even more. **_

_**I want to share my world with you,  
All the smiles and all the tears.  
I want to learn to trust again;  
Something I haven't done in years. **_

_**You are very special to me,  
You have kindled something new.  
I want to feel loved in my life,  
I want to be with you. **_

He took a deep breath, again, and moved to the second part of the poem.**_  
_**

_**Twirl me about, twirl me around  
Let me grow dizzy and fall to the ground  
And when I look up at you looking down  
Say it was only a dream **_

_**Give me your hand, give me your heart  
Show me that something I'm missing  
And when I look down at you looking up  
Say it was only the moonlight! **_

_**Search my eyes, search my soul  
Touching the love I have to offer  
And when I look up at you looking down  
Say it was only the stars **_

_**Tell me your wishes, tell me your needs  
And listen when I tell you mine  
And when I look down at you looking up  
Say it was but fantasy **_

_**I want your heart, I want your soul  
And I promise to always be there  
And when I look up at you looking down  
Say we can only be friends **_

_**Give me your body, give me your heat  
Surrender to my every want  
And when I look down at you looking up  
Say it was only the wine **_

_**Touch my hair, touch my skin  
Put your lips close to mine  
And when I look up at you looking down  
Say it was only the breeze **_

_**Say it was a dream, say it was the wine  
Say you were lost in the moment  
But when I look down at you looking up  
Just don't say it was nothing **_

He looked slowly up, and met azure eyes, looking directly at him, directly into his heart and soul. He knew then, this poem, the words from my very being, are meant for you. And those green eyes, those were mine. He knew, with perfect clarity, that he had fallen in love, in just one moment. he stood, rooted to the spot, until the thundering applause finally slowed, and still he couldn't move.

Those eyes, those gorgeous, amazing eyes had him rooted to the spot. And when the owner got up and slowly moved towards him, he still could only stare. And then, suddenly, he was there in front of him, reaching for his hand to lead him out into the hall, and Harry let him. All eyes were on him, but for once he didn't care. His emerald eyes were locked with those deliciously blue eyes and he couldn't look away. they were in their own little world, at it was the best place Harry had ever been.

He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, and wanted to run, as fast as he ever had, and even faster. So this is what love felt like, he thought to himself, as the grip on his hand tightened to bring him out of his thoughts. he looked back at that gorgeous face and suddenly needed to know if Draco was feeling the some. He did the only thing he could. He leaned in closer, and pressed his lips to those oh so tempting lips.

The kiss was short, but oh so sweet, as it was interrupted by the great hall doors bursting open and Luna running out in tears. Harry felt the need to go and comfort her, but just couldn't leave so soon. He leaned back in and gave Draco another, deeper kiss. They stayed that way, arms wrapped around each other, kissing repetitively, until they were broken apart again. Once again the great hall doors opened and all the students poured out. They stepped slightly away from each other, but still kept their hands clasped. They smiled shyly at each other, and walked slowly towards the library. Harry knew Luna would be in there, and he didn't want to leave Draco, so he drug him along with him. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
